Gentle Promise
by Lunarisia
Summary: TenTen and Neji had known each other ever since they were young and he made a promise to always protect her. The same promise her older brother promised, yet in the end he couldn't complete it. Will Neji be able to complete it or will he fail also?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the only thing I do is the plot.**

**A/N: Please have pity on me, this is the first time I'm writing a story like this. **_**'sighs' I'm so nervous.**_

_Dream/Flashbacks_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**~Chapter one~**

"_Kenji, please, … wake up. Please." five year old TenTen cried as she shook her older brother, but he didn't answer. His body was covered in blood. Mixture of his own and some of the men who wanted to kill them. "You promised! You promised to protect me!" TenTen shouted as she pounded her small fists on her brother's chest, "You're a liar!" _

"_Look what we have here." her eyes widened in fear at the dark voices coming from a few feet away. Slowly, she looked up and froze when she saw two men dressed in dark cloaks. The men who killed her family._

"_Looks like we missed one." one of them laughed, "Can I kill her boss?" _

"_Leave her, she's nothing but a useless little girl anyways." the leader said, "We'll let her live, … for now that is." with that they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. TenTen looked back down to her brother and rested her head on his chest, not caring whether she got blood on her or not. Cuddling close to her brother, she finally cried herself to sleep._

TenTen woke up with heavy pants and buried her face in her hands. "That dream again." she sighed and pulled her hands back, realizing that she had fallen asleep crying.

"TenTen!" she heard her friend Lee call to her from the other side of her apartment door, "Come on, we're going to be late for training with Gai-sensei."

"Hai! I'm coming. You can go first, I'll be there in five." she called back as she rushed into her bathroom and started getting ready.

Ten minutes later ….

"S-sorry I'm late." TenTen gasped as she met up with her team. "Jeez TenTen, what took you so long?" Lee asked. She stood up straight and scratched the back of her head, "Gomen, I kinda lost track of time." she looked around and noticed that her other friend weren't there.

"Neji had to leave early to meet with the Hokage." Lee said before TenTen could ask.

"Oh."

"Oi! Lee! TenTen!" both of them turned and saw a big patch of bright yellow running towards them.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun." Lee said to him when he reached them. "Aren't you meeting with your team?"

"I did, but we didn't have any missions today so I was just planning to roam around the village." Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Are we going to train today?" TenTen asked. Lee shook his head.

"Gai-Sensei and Kakashi-sensei have a match today." Lee answered. TenTen sighed, "Again? When will those two grow up? Well, I'm going then. I'll see the two of you around." with that being said she left the two to do whatever they were planning on doing.

"I wonder what I should do today." TenTen said to herself as she walked through the crowd of people. _'No matter what I do, I can't get that dream out of my head. … it happened a long time ago. Why is it coming back? I didn't want to remember.'_ so deep in thought she wasn't looking at where she was going and collided with someone. The impact was so strong that both her and the other person fell back.

"Gomenasai!" TenTen said and looked at the person she ran into. He slowly stood up from the ground and grabbed her arm, pulling her up to her feet.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked. She lightly blushed and scratched the back of her head apologetically.

"Sorry Neji. I really didn't mean to run into you." she nervously laughed.

"It's okay." he said back, "I was going to go to the training grounds, you want to come with me?"

"Uh, … yeah. Sure, I didn't have anything to do anyways." she answered. Neji walked past her and without anyone seeing, a small smile appeared on his face. Snapping out of thought she turned around and ran to catch up with Neji.

Training Grounds …

"Let's spar around a few times." Neji suggested when they reached the center of the forest. TenTen gulped and slowly nodded her head in reply. _'Great, … I'll never be able to beat him in sparring.'_ she thought, _'I can barely control my breathing.'_

"TenTen, … I said, TenTen."

"Huh?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay."

He walked over to her and examined her, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem kind of flushed."

"Yeah! Of course I'm okay." she said, trying to sound convincing, "I-it's just a little hot is all."

"We're in the shade." he pointed out.

"Um, uh, … let's just spar, okay?" she said, changing the subject. Letting it go, Neji walked a few feet away from her and got into his fighting stance.

"Ready when you are." he said. TenTen inhaled a cool breath of air and exhaling it before getting her scrolls ready.

"Lee and Gai-sensei have been teaching you some Taijutsu haven't they? Why don't you use that against me, you already know what happens when you use your weapons."

TenTen sighed and threw them to the side before holding her hand out in her fighting pose. In a blink of an eye Neji was gone. A smirk appeared on her face and she swung her arm behind her and almost hit him. He pushed off from the ground and tried to punch her in the stomach but she quickly dodged it. Only to get kicked at her side. TenTen tried to get up from the ground, and as she did she coughed out a little blood.

"You're getting a little cocky TenTen." he said to her. She stood up to her feet and wiped away what little blood that was left on her chin.

"Don't start that Neji, … you know I've only started practicing last week."

"Hn, well, you're actually doing better than what I expected, I'll tell you that much."

She cracked her knuckles and did another fight stance. "I won't back down this time." he just smirked and both of them ran to each other again. TenTen was about to punch Neji in the face but he grabbed her wrist and flipped her. Before she hit the ground though she held onto his wrist and took him down with her. Causing a cloud of dust to form around them. When it cleared TenTen noticed that she was on top of Neji. She didn't know how it happened but it did. She quickly jumped back and turned her back to him, she didn't want him to see how red her face was.

"Um, I'm sorry." she apologized, "I can't seem to do anything right nowadays."

"It's fine." Neji said, brushing off the dirt, "You actually caught me off guard." she turned around and gave him a look.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're lying, Neji Hyuuga getting caught off guard? That's something." TenTen sighed, "Let's continue."

It was now in the afternoons. As the sun was setting for the day TenTen and Neji both were lying on the grass of the training grounds, trying to catch their breaths. "H-how long have we been … spa-sparring?" TenTen asked in pants.

"A long time." he answered. "This is the longest I've trained with someone beside's Hiashi." Neji sat up and looked over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But," she sat up and placed a hand on her ankle, "I think I twisted it when we were sparring."

Both of them were quiet for a while until Neji broke the silence. "Here," he turned his back to her, kneeling, "I'll carry you back to your apartment."

"What? No, I don't want to burden-"

"It's because of me that you're injured, let me take responsibility." he said, cutting her off. She didn't want to get him mad so slowly, she moved closer to him and winced in pain as she got on his back. When he made sure that she was completely on his back, Neji stood up and headed back to the village.

'… _Oh no. …'_ TenTen thought, _'My heart is pounding like crazy! … please slow down heart! I don't want him to know.'_

"Are you okay?" Neji asked her. She nodded her head then felt stupid for doing that because he can't see with him carrying her and all.

"Yes. … but you should be more worried about yourself. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've gotten much worst injures than these scratches." he replied.

'_Neji, … I don't know what I would've done without you. Ever since we were young, … you have always been there for me. I want to tell you so much about how I feel, and yet I'm afraid once I tell you, you'll drift further away from me.' _

_**Flashback**_

_TenTen woke up as she felt someone gently shaking her. Looking up she saw the most whitest eyes she's ever seen. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked her. She slowly sat up and looked around her. She wasn't at her house anymore. "W-where am I?" she asked shyly._

"_You're in the Hyuuga mansion." he answered with a soft smile, "I'm Neji Hyuuga. You?"_

"_T-TenTen."_

"_TenTen? That's a really pretty name." he smiled, "My father saved you from that fire at your house. He said you were sleeping over your nii-san's body." _

_Then, it struck her, it wasn't a dream. She really had seen her family get slaughtered before her very eyes. Tears began to gather in her dark brown eyes and she started crying. "Oh, no." Neji moved a little closer to her, "Did I make you cry? I'm sorry. Please forgive me." without thinking, TenTen hugged him and started crying into his kimono. The only thing she wanted now was for someone to hold her. She didn't know this person really well, but she really needed his comfort. Slowly, Neji wrapped his arms securely around TenTen and rocked her gently. "Please stop crying. Everything will be okay. I promise, I'll protect you." _

_**Flashback ends**_

'_Neji. Will you really be able to keep that promise? Or will it be broken like the promise my brother gave me?'_

"Neji? TenTen?" she snapped out of thought at the familiar voice and looked around Neji's head to see who it was.

"Shizune-san." TenTen blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"Hokage-sama wanted me to do some errands for her." she looked down at TenTen's injured ankle and back up at them.

"What happened?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I twisted my ankle when we sparred." TenTen answered.

"Do you mind taking her to the hospital for a minute?" Shizune asked Neji, "I don't mind bandaging it for her."

"Uh, sure." Neji turned his head to TenTen, "Will that be okay?" she slightly blushed but quickly nodded her head to hide it. With her answer, Shizune lead the way and Neji just followed.

At the hospital …

"There." Shizune smiled, "All bandaged up and ready to go." TenTen placed a hand over her ankle.

"Thank you, Shizune-sama."

"Though," Shizune said as she started packing up her kit again, "you should stay off of it for a while. It may be a small sprain but it can turn into something worst if you keep putting pressure on it."

"But-"

"That means no missions TenTen." a girl with short pink hair said, walking into the room holding a clipboard.

"Sakura." TenTen groaned, "Fine."

"Neji, you can come in now." Sakura called. After a few seconds of doing so, Neji walked in.

"Don't let her walk on her own for a while. That means no missions." Sakura directed the words to him. All he did was slightly nod his head.

"Sakura, it's not that serious is it? I don't want to burden the others."

"listen to her TenTen." Neji said in a somewhat of a mad voice. She lowered her head and stood up. Just as she took a little step she was going to fall but she grabbed onto the back of a chair for support. Gaining stability, she stood up straight and walked, more like limp, past all three of them. Not even sparing Neji a look. She wasn't mad at him, just by the way his tone was told TenTen that he was getting annoyed with her.

Right as she got outside, her ankle finally gave up on her. She was going to hit the ground when someone caught her. "Baka." she turned her head to see Neji, "I told you to get off that leg."

"…" TenTen looked to the side, "A-are you still mad at me?"

"What?"

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked again.

Neji sighed and picked her up, bridal style. "Ah, N-Neji! Put me down." TenTen blushed violently.

"I can't just stand by and watch you in pain." he snapped. " For now, just depend on me a little okay?"

"Neji."

Without another word Neji jumped on top of the rooftops, holding TenTen close, so none of the villagers would see them.

Upon reaching her apartment he gently landed in front of her door. She pulled out the key from her pocket and opened the door. "Just put me down on the sofa." she said. Doing as he was told, Neji walked in and let her down on the cream colored sofa.

"Thank you, Neji." TenTen said in more of a whisper.

"You're welcome." he turned around and started walking away. She lowered her head. _'Of course, he wouldn't want to stay a while.'_ when she heard the door closed she looked up and her eyes widened, "Neji. You didn't leave?"

"No, why would I when you won't be able to stay here on your own." he said as he walked back over and sat down beside her. "I can go if you don't feel comfortable."

"No! I didn't mean that."

"Then what? Did you think I was going to leave you?"

When she didn't answer he sighed and slightly slumped down on the ground. There was a minute of silence before TenTen broke it.

"You seem really tired." she observed.

"No, I'm not.

"Liar." she pointed at him, "You're exhausted. You can barely keep your eyes opened." he opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. TenTen laughed at her victory and patted him on the shoulder, "Sorry."

"…"

TenTen loved this. Just being alone with him. Even though she can barely keep her heart from pounding so hard she was happy because this is the real Neji. A caring, gentle and kind person. In front of everyone he seems like the cold, stuck-up type like Sasuke Uchiha or Gaara no Subaku. When they were alone, he could become himself.

"I have an idea."

He gave her a look, "What?" she smiled and grabbed both his shoulders. Gently, she pulled him down and forced him to rest his head on her lap. "You should get some sleep."

"No." he tried to get up but she held him in place.

"Neji, you carried me all the way home. The least I can do is lend you my lap." she said. Not wanting to get into an argument with her, he gave in and sighed.

"TenTen."

"Hmm?"

"I wasn't mad at you. … I just wanted you to get better."

She smiled, "I understand."

Several minutes past before sleep finally took him. He was that comfortable with her that he was able to sleep.

"Have a sweet dream Neji." TenTen whispered to him. Slowly, she bent down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Oyasumi Nasai." she said whispered before she fell asleep herself.

_**TenTen's dream**_

"_Are you okay now?" five year old Neji asked. TenTen nodded her head, hiccupping in the process. Neji placed a hand on her head and gently patted it. _

"_You have very soft hair." he complemented. She thanked him but she said it so softly that he had to lean in closer to hear her._

"_I-I can't stop … hiccupping." she said between hiccups. Neji looked around for any signs of someone near. When the coast was clear, he cupped TenTen's cheeks and kissed her forehead. _

"_There," he said, pulling back, "no more hiccups." shocked, she slowly raised her hand up to the spot where Neji had kissed her. Neji smiled and stood up. "Come on." he held a hand to her, "Let's go play outside." TenTen hesitantly placed her hands in his._

_**End of Dream**_

TenTen's eyes fluttered opened and a smile caressed her face when she saw Neji still sleeping soundly on her lap. Within seconds his eyes opened and looked up at her, it was as if he sensed that she was awake.

"It's the middle of the night, shouldn't you still be sleeping?" she asked him. He sat up and straightened himself.

"Thank you for lending me your lap."

"It's fine."

He stood up and held a hand out to her, "Since you've given me my sleep, it's time for you to get some proper sleep yourself." looking at his hand she smiled at the thought of her dream; when he held his hands out to her. She took his hand and he pulled her up. Then he helped her to her bedroom. "Get some sleep okay?" he said to her as she got into bed, "I'll be in the living room, whenever you need anything just call me okay?"

"Neji, I'll be fine." she said, "You can go home now. I'm probably going to sleep the rest of the night anyways." he gave her a look, but she shot it back at him. "Go Neji, I promise, if anything happens I'll call you."

Giving in he sighed. Walking to the door he stopped and looked back at her one last time. Then he left. TenTen watched as Neji left and something in his eyes told her that something was upsetting him. Looking out her window, up at the moon, she whispered, "Nii-san, … please … protect him for me. I don't want to lose him. He's all I have."

With Neji …..

"Oi, Neji!" he stopped at his name and turned around to see none other than Naruto.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just saying hi." the blond said, scratching his head.

"Why are you still up? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Neji asked as he continued. Naruto walked along beside him, with his hands behind his head. "I was just coming back from eating Ramen with Iruka-sensei." he answered happily. Neji shook his head, _'Figures.'_

"So, what about you? Shouldn't you be back at the Hyuuga Mansion?" Naruto asked.

"I had to take care of something." he plainly answered. After a few minutes of walking in silence Naruto decided to break it.

"Tsunade-baachan told you about the mission right?" Naruto asked seriously this time.

"Yes."

"Are you going to go through with it?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that I'm to do it."

Neji stopped and so did Naruto. He turned to the blond, "What would you do in my situation?"

"Neji Hyuuga asking me for advice?" Neji gave him a look and Naruto smiled, "I would try to do the mission the best I could. Then, … I would follow my heart to do what I think is right. Even if it goes against procedure." that was right. Naruto did always had a thing for going against regulations. Yet, when he does, innocent lives and those he hold dear would be okay. No, not okay, they would be saved and spared.

'_Naruto, your advice is really helpful. I think you'll be one of the greatest Hokage that this village will ever have.' _Neji thought. Then with a smirk on his face he continued walking, "Thank you Naruto."

"Don't mention it." Naruto called after him before he went home himself.

Hyuuga Manion …..

"Neji-kun?" a girl with long moonlight hair said when he walked through the door, "Where have you been?"

"I was with TenTen." he answered and walked past her. Curious, she walked with him.

"Is TenTen-chan okay?"

"She sprained her ankle when we sparred, but she's okay now." he answered, walking off. She stopped, "I heard about the mission."

Neji stopped. She walked to him and then in front of him. "Are you going to go through with it?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You do. Follow your heart." Neji looked at her. Seeing Naruto in her words. He scoffed, "Funny, that's the same thing Naruto told me earlier."

"Neji-kun, I'm not kidding. We're talking about a life here. We're talking about someone who's going to be hurt by this."

"What? You don't think it'll hard for me to do this? I'm the one who has to do it. I'm the one that the Hokage chose because apparently I'm the only one who's qualified to do so." he snapped. When he saw the hurt in her soft eyes he sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just, … I don't know what to do anymore." Neji walked around her and headed to his room.

"Neji-kun." Hinata whispered, "I'm sorry too." she sighed and was about to take a step before seeing her little sister standing at the end of the other hall. Hinata gave her a gentle smile before walking away.

Neji slid his bedroom door closed behind him and locked it before sliding down to the ground. No matter how much he wanted it, he knew that everything he's ever worked hard for was going to be for nothing. Tomorrow, nothing will ever be the same … again.

**To be continued …..**

**A/N: So? What did you think? Please review and I'll be sure to update soon!**


End file.
